The Princess Of The Strange Demons
by TheDrippingRainbow
Summary: Ok, I know this is kinda cheesy but its my first story and I'm young. Sesshomaru saved a female demon who turns out to be a princess of a type of demon hes never heard of before. He tries to be cold to her but his feelings slowly get stronger for her. Wha
1. The Meeting Of Fate

**Disclaimer: If you think i own Inuyasha your crazy. i dont. i dont own anything in this story that you've heard of before. :D This is my first story and i have no idea where im going with it. **

**"Get moving faster you stupid bakas." A man yelled from on top of a wooden carrage. Around him the wind blew across the road they were traveling down. "If you don't want to die..then move it." He reached for a long black whip and used it on one of the men pulling the carrage. "We have to get her there before night falls or we risk losing her." He glanced over at a tiny woman who sat curled into a little ball in the worst possible clothes ever. She appeared to have cloth wrapped around her head hiding her hair and ears. He grunted satisfied with his prize then looked down the road and narrowed his eyes. **

**"Master," A man who had been pulling the carrage called, "There are four travelers on the road. Two of them apear to be demons, the third one is a human child. A girl child, and the fourth seems to be a two headed creature."**

**Tajeku, or Master as everyone else called him, grinned._ Another accessory to my collection_..."Stop the carrage when we get face to face with them.." Tajeku called and grabbed the woman and slapped her across the face. "Hear that..your going to have a friend pretty soon." Tajeku started to laugh loudly as she curled back up into a ball hiding her face. Soon the carrage slowed down and Tajeku looked down at a face of a young girl..he smiled..Taking the woman next to him he threw her off the carrage and infront of the little girl.."Slave, take the girl..Tajeku looked at the tallest demon I'm sure you won't mind if I take her..after all she is a human...hurry up slave.." Tajeku grabbed the whip and hit the woman with it giving her a slash on her neck. She bit back a scream and only whimpered as she crawled over to the little girl. The girl squeeked and ran behind the biggest demon peaking out from behind one of his legs. The woman took a look at her frightened face and smiled. "What is your problem slave..grab her now.." Tajeku raised the whip again but this time instead of hitting the woman, the bigger demon caught it in his hand and looked hard at the man. "Stealing woman and children for slaves..you humans get more pathetic each time I see you. The girl is with me..take her and I'll kill you." The woman stood up and raised her eyes up to look at the taller demon's face. She gasped and immediately dropped to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground. "Lord..Seshomaru.." She whispered. **

**Tajeku's face turned red with rage and he yanked out a spear. "Ungreatful wench. How dare you bow before this disgraceful demon and not me. You will never see the light of day again. And as for you, Tajeku looked at Seshomaru, How dare you take over my power in my slave, you worthless demon.." The woman's back stiffened as she stood up slowly. Seshomaru looked into her dirty face and saw pure anger and hatred.."How dare I?..How dare you." The woman turned, her usually small voice had become pure and dripping with hate. "How dare you..insult Lord Seshomaru.." She replied in a cold deadly voice. Tajeku looked like he was in a state of shock.."How dare you, insult someone who is a million times more the man then you could ever wish to be. You who steals and abuses women to get what you want..if there is anything worthless or disgraceful around here it is you." **

**"Jaken..Rin whispered to the littlest demon who had been hiding also behind Seshomaru..Does Lord Seshomaru know her?" Jaken's head whipped around toward her. "Don't be stupid Rin, Seshomaru would never interfer with humans like this..expecially ones who will be sold" Seshomaru hit Jaken on the head. "Are you blind Jaken? That woman is a demon. And a strong one at that." Jaken's mouth dropped.**

**"You will die.." The woman said quietly and walked toward the carrage. "Don't be foolish slave..If you kill me where will you go?.." Tajeku smiled. "With Lord Seshomaru of course..Then again, living with pigs is better then living with a human like you." She jumped up and grabbed him by the neck. Seshomaru stood there watching her with interest._ She's still weak.._ The woman raised back one of her fists then froze as she felt the spear go into her stomach. She almost dropped there but looked at Seshomaru instead. It was almost as if she drew power from him and she swung her fist and slammed it into his head. The men around her gasped as the head came off and rolled onto the road. The woman fell down on her knees and looked at the men. "All of you run..if I ever see you again you will die." They took off scrambling and yelling. She looked at Seshomaru then passed out.**

**"My Lord, the woman passed out.. What should we do?" said Jaken who was still rubbing his head. Seshomaru stood there thinking quietly. "Leave her here. We have no reason to bring her." He turned away but stopped when he saw Rin dragging the woman toward his two headed dragon. "Rin what are you doing..?" She faced him her eyes filled with tears. "Shes coming with us. She didn't want to take me so she let me go. I don't want her to leave us." She turned and began pulling on the woman's arm when suddenly the whole body was lifted and placed on the dragons back. Rin looked up and saw Seshomaru making sure she wouldn't fall off. Rin smiled at her Lord.**


	2. Who Are You

**Wakiku slowly opened up her eyes and looked around. She squeeked when she saw she was on some dragon's back then looked up to see Seshomaru looking back at her. "You've been out three days. You need food and water and a bath. Then you can explain what happen." He gave her a disinterested voice but he felt the opposite. This woman was indeed very interesting to him. He had never seen this kind of demon before and wasen't sure what exactly she was. Wakiku rubbed one of her eyes. "It is ok..I will bathe but the rest I will not burden anyone with. I am used to eating only once or twice a week." She said quietly and began looking around. "You will eat." The sharpness in his tone made Wakiku look at him but instead of scowling or being scared as he expected she smiled. Man that was a blow to the gut. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. **

**Rin came running out of a field with Jaken close behind her. She was clutching a fist full of flowers and she smiled as she saw Wakiku was awake. Immediately, Rin started to talk. "Hello, my name is Rin. Whats your name? Are you a demon just like Lord Seshomaru said?" Wakiku let out a small laugh and looked down at the child. "My name is Wakiku. But for someone as cute as you, you can call me Waki. Tell me, how did you end up with my Lord?" Rin didn't even notice the change of subject but Seshomaru did. He also noticed the hint of authority in her voice. _She speaks almost like she is used to giving orders._ **

**After a few hours when Rin and Waki had both bathed and came to sit by Seshomaru, Waki turned to him. "Where are we headed..my Lord? If it is ok that I ask of course." He looked at her. "We are headed to a forest that is only a mile from here. It is called Wakuji's Forest." He watched as her eyes grew wide and she paled. She almost looked like she was afraid of the forest. "Don't worry Waki, Lord Seshomaru will protect us." Said the cheerful Rin. Waki gave her a small smile and pulled down on the cloths that wrapped her head so it hid the bottom half of her face. _I hope..nothing happens.._**

**When they had reached the forest, Waki stood more behind Seshomaru then anywhere else. He guessed she was scared and ignored it. After they had been walking for a while, Waki noticed Seshomaru's eyes dart towards the right of them. _Oh no..they've come for me.._ Waki bumped into Seshomaru, who had stopped suddenly. "What is it you want?" He said looking at the trees around them.**

**"What do you think your doing in this forest? This forest is sacred and belongs to royalty. You must leave or suffer the price." A voice yelled from one direction. Waki winced. She knew that voice. "We won't leave. I don't care who this forest belongs to, we need to pass through." Seshomaru began to walk again but stopped when figures started to appear out of thin air. Suddenly there came a soft tune. Waki's head swung up in horror. _Noo..not the song, not the curse..it will kill him.._"This forest is sacred to our princess. You have abused it, now you will die."**

**Waki bit down hard on her teeth then stepped forward infront of Seshomaru. "Return your curse if you wish to live on." She said quietly. She knew they heard her and she knew they heard the authority in her voice. "Who dares order us around? You will die to." Many figures started to step forward. She threw off her mask and hat and glared at the man who had said that. "Take it back, or I will make sure you die nice and slow." There was that deadly tone again. Then the tune abruptly stopped and Seshomaru, Rin, and Jakan were back to normal. They had been watching it all but they hadn't been able to move. He looked behind him and saw that Rin and Jaken were ok. He turned his gaze back to Waki.**

**"..You..you..my apologizes a thousand times." The man cried. Seshomaru watched as the man dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the ground. Then lifted a brow when each one of the others did the same thing. Waki sighed. "My princess, you have returned to us.. Our princess is safe. Our future is safe. The royal princess Wakiku is here." Cheers erupted from all the strange people. Jaken started to laugh but soon stopped when he had a spear pointed at his neck. "Do you find something funny?" A girl whispered. "Wakiku cannot be your princess, we just saved her off a slave carrage." The girl stepped away and soon Waki found herself crowded by people. **

**A loud cry came from one tree and everyone stood back. Waki dropped to her knees. "Don't you dare bow to me child. I taught you better then that." Waki jumped up to her feet and ran into the arms of a old man. "Father!" When they were done hugging she stood back and took a bag that her father offered her. "Now that you have returned to me Waki, it is time you are mar.." A loud voice came screaming through the trees. A absolute look of horror came over Waki's face as she turned and ran towards Seshomaru whispering hide me. **

**"WAKI!" Seshomaru watched a young man appear and run towards her. She jumped away. "Waki, why do you dodge me..are we not betrothed..can we not embrace for I have missed you much." She looked around desperately and stopped letting her gaze rest on Seshomaru. He didn't have a very good feeling about this. She walked over to him and slipped her hand into his gently. Then putting on a heart broken face, she looked at the young man. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "This is my betrothed. I am sorry father I cannot marry this man. Seshomaru saved me from Tajeku and I agreed to marry him." She swallowed hard. "Well I have been home long enough, sorry it's been so short an all. Come along Rin and Jaken. Seshomaru, my dearest, we must be leaving." She whispered "fast" at the end of that.**

**"You can't leave, you only just got here." Waki barely heard him as she tried to stand her ground when she caught a hold of Seshomaru's look. _I don't think he liked that very much..I hope he doesn't get me in trouble.._"Sorry father, I will return soon. Seshomaru will protect me. Goodbye." She took the bag full of things her father had given her and started to walk away pulling Seshomaru with her. "Waki! Waki! Is it true? Are you and Lord Seshomaru really getting married?" Rin asked excitedly. Waki looked down at her. "Hush Rin, we will talk later ok." Waki winked down at her.**


	3. The Flute

**As soon as they were far enough away from the end of the forest, Waki sighed. She was going to suffer most likely for claiming that Seshomaru was to be her husband, but she didn't care. She just couldn't get away from there fast enough. Seshomaru looked at her. _She appears to be lost in very deep thought. I wonder what shes thinking. _Jaken stood behind them and just gaped. _They are still holding hands, and neither one of them is trying to stop it. Seshomaru, what is the matter with you._ Rin started to hum a tune. She liked watching them hold hands. And even if they weren't getting married, they liked each other. She could tell. Rin started to dream about having Seshomaru and Waki as parents.**

**That night Waki grabbed her bag and started to go through it. She nearly screamed when she saw the clean outfit for her. She stood up and started to pull her clothes off of her. Jaken yelled and Waki turned to look at him. She was confused. "What is wrong Jaken?" He looked at Seshomaru who almost seemed to be amused. "Stupid wench, why are you changing right here where everyone can see you?" Waki looked suprised then blushed. "I guess I'm used to changing in front of men that it didn't even phase me. I'm sorry Jaken." Waki ran behind a tree and started to change clothes. When she stepped out, Seshoumaru wasn't exactly sure he could speak anymore. **

**She stood in a light blue dress that seemed to fit her curves excellently. The bottom of the dress was very short in the front and got longer as it went to the back. Her soft purplish hair was down and the fire seemed to shine off it making the dress match her hair color perfectly. Her golden eyes were shining brightly. Rin was staring at her ears. They were long and pointy at the end. Waki giggled and twirled then walked over and began going through the bag once more. "Oh wow..father packed me my flute." Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she lifted it up to her lips and blew softly on it. A gently flowing note seemed to come out of nowhere. **

**Waki looked at Rin and smiled. She began playing a lively tune and started to dance around the fire. Rin jumped up laughing and joined her. Seshomaru turned his head away but watched from the corner of his eye. Jaken just stared some more. Eventually Rin and Waki ploped on the ground exhausted. Rin curled up into a ball and was asleep in minutes with a smile on her face.**

**Waki watched Jaken fall asleep and Seshomaru close his eyes. She wasen't sure if he was asleep but she didn't care. She stood up and began climbing up a cliff of rocks far enough away that Rin or Jaken couldn't be wakened. Seshomaru opened one eye and watched her disappear over the top of the cliff. Soon followed another one of Waki's songs. Unlike the first one, this one was slow and sad. It was soothing to the senses and gave his heart a little twist of sadness. Seshomaru stood up quietly and jumped up onto the cliff.**

**"Why do you play this sad tune Waki?" Seshomaru asked quietly. Waki looked at him suprised he had come after her. She knew he would be able to hear her song but she didn't think he would come with her. Waki sighed. "Listen well Seshomaru. This song has no name and can't be taught. It is something that one learns. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, this flute is no ordinary flute. This flute holds most of my powers." She turned and faced forward again and was quiet until she heard Seshomaru sit down behind her.**

**"It is true that I am Princess of Wakuja, the Fortress of the Strange demons. We are not a kind that you have heard of and thats the way it should be." She paused. "How did Tajeku come to have you and why is your kind so hidden and secret?" These were the things Seshomaru wanted to know. He felt something deep inside him crave for information about her. For some reason he wanted to know everything. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. His insides twisted up. Seshomaru couldn't explain what was happening to him but he understood one thing very clearly. Now that he had met Waki, he was offically fucked.**

**Waki stretched and looked up at the moon. _It's full tonight. _"The only reason that idiot Tajeku got me was because I wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. I was to busy trying to run away."**

**FLASHBACK**

**_I have to get away from this place. Theres no way I will stay here and be forced to marry that man. _Waki ran through the forest not really paying attention to her surroundings. She just wanted to get away. Looking over her shoulder, she slowed down. _Guess they won't be following me yet. Maybe they don't even know I'm gone yet. Sigh I doubt it, father is always having someone check on me every god damn five minutes. Well, they won't catch me this time. _Her ear twitched the smallest bit and she twirled around coming face to face with five men. She screamed as one grabbed her around the mouth and the others grabbed her arms and legs. **

**Waki struggled, trying to get loose of the men. Finally, after the men had been walking a few minutes, she was dropped on the ground. She looked up into the ugliest eyes she had ever seen. _Guess the eyes match the face._ His face was scratched up badly like it had seen a few cats around. "Well well well. Look what I caught. A new slave for me. Tell me wench, what were you in such a rush for, hmm?" She winced as he let out a booming laugh. "What I was doing is none of you..." She flew backwards as he punched her in the face. "You will never speak. You will obey every order I give you. If you do that, I'll find a way to make your stay more pleasant." He ran a finger down her face then laughed again. "Lock her up in the carrage. No food or water for a few days. Get her nice and weak, then start to train her to obey me. If she disobeys, hit her with the whip." He did a hand motion and the men once again grabbed her and lifted her up. She was thrown into the carrage roughly. The last thing she heard was the mans laugh as she hit her head against the other side of the carrage and passed out.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Seshomaru couldn't explain why he suddenly wished he was the one to have killed Tajeku. Waki stood up. "Seshomaru, you should get some sleep." Waki jumped off the cliff with Seshomaru in tow. Yawning, Waki watched Seshomaru go and sit beside Jaken again and close his eyes. She jolted as she realized that she almost wished she could sleep cuddled up to him. _What the hell...Get ahold of yourself. Seshomaru has more important things to do then think of me like that. _She sat down quickly next to Rin just to make sure her body didn't betray her and sit next to Seshomaru. _Better get some sleep. _She layed down and fell asleep instantly.**


End file.
